Encontrando el propósito de mi vida
by yanet.layh.7
Summary: ¡¿hija! casi grite. Una joven hermosa de unos 17 años salió de su escondite detrás de Edward, era de estatura media, cuerpo atlético y perfecto, cabello rizado y cobrizo como lo había visto en el bosque, rostro angelical, y… sus ojos. Al mirarla a los ojos jadee de sorpresa al sentir algo raro dentro mío, como si una... LEAN NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN :
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida no tiene sentido:

Porque todo tiene que salirme mal, yo pensé que era bueno salir a "divertirme" un rato en un bar, pero termine en la comisaría. Porque le di un puñetazo a un tipo y él me lo devolvió, bueno, sin contar la botella que sin querer se estrello con la cabeza del tipo, nada mas.

_ ¡Jacob, afuera!_ dijo Charlie con cara de pocos amigos.

_Ya voy_ dije levantándome del piso, donde llevaba sentado toda la noche.

_Chico ¿qué ganas con meterte en estas?_ dijo con angustia en la cara.

_Hay Charlie yo… no sé cómo es que tu aguantas estar solo sin la persona que amas_ dije mirando al piso.

_Jake yo no amo a nadie que no sea mi hija… desde que me divorcie, ella es lo mas importante de mi vida_ dijo mientras me invitaba a sentarme en una silla que estaba enfrente de él.

_Y a quién crees que me refiero_ dije mientras me sentaba.

_Hay _suspiro_ tú sigues con eso de odiar a Edward_

_ ¡¿Es que acaso no lo vez?!_ grite exasperado _El no es bueno para ella, el es… es… ahhh!_ ya no aguantaba mas, tenía ganas de decirle que su hija se caso con un asqueroso chupasangres, que la iba a matar, solo por ser un egoísta, para tenerla por siempre.

_Ya no se puede hacer mas nada, lo hecho, hecho esta… además ella está feliz con su decisión y si ella es feliz yo lo soy por ella, Edward fue un gran esposo estos 7 años por lo que me ha dicho Bella en las veces que me ha llamado desde Europa_ me miro a los ojos y continuo _Chico olvídate de ella, busca alguna chica enamórate y se feliz, no somos eternos y tienes que disfrutar de tu vida ahora, para que cuando estés viejo así como yo tengas a una persona alado tuyo que te acompañe, y con el tiempo serás feliz_ dijo levantándose de su silla y caminando a la puerta _Si me disculpas tengo muchas cosa que hacer_ dijo señalando la puerta.

_no te equivoques Charlie, ella es o fue mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana y me duele que ella… sabes que mejor déjalo, y si ya me voy y… gracias_ dije y me fui. Llegue al bosque y entre en fase. Corrí por todo el bosque dejando que mi animal interno me dominara, destroce una gran cantidad de árboles, reduciéndolos a polvo.

"¡Jacob! ¡Detente!" escuche en mi cabeza la orden de Sam enojado. Mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar al acto, la orden del alfa me tomo completamente.

"Jake! ¡Estas sangrando!" chillo Seth preocupado.

"no es nada" dije levantándome.

"¡ ¿no es nada?! ¡Destrozaste alrededor de 30 árboles! ¡¿Como carajo quieres que se oculte eso?! ¡¿O acaso quieres que los demás se enteren de nuestra existencia?!" grito Sam.

"Sam…" gruñí pero él no me dejo continuar.

"¡NADA DE SAM! ¡TE QUIERO FUERA DEL BOSQUE, YA!" volvió a gritar enfureciéndome. Mi cuerpo estaba a punto de ceder ante la orden de mi alfa, pero no se lo permití, obligue a mi cuerpo mantenerse erguido, gruñí fuertemente antes de lanzarme a Sam. El fue muy rápido y se quito de mi camino, asiendo que yo chocase con un árbol que estaba detrás de él. "¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!_ gruño entre sorprendido y furioso.

"¡NO SE ME DA LA GANA!" gruñí.

"¡JACOB TE CALMAS AHORA Y TE VAS A TU CASA! ¡Y ES UNA ORDEN!" grito lleno de furia. Mi cuerpo otra vez casi se dobla para hacer una reverencia, pero me contuve de pie. Me pare erguido pasando de altura a Sam y viéndolo como a una rata asustada. Gruñí fuertemente acercándome lentamente a él.

"YA NO TE SEGUIRE! ¡TU NO ERES MI ALFA! ¡EL ALFA POR DERECHO Y LEY SOY YO! ¡Y ESTE BOSQUE ES MAS MIO QUE TUYO ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA TE LARGAS TU! Y TU MANADA DE AQUÍ" Gruñí pero luego me arrepentí cuando vi la cara de tristeza de Seth que nada tenía que ver con la pelea mía con Sam.

"¡NO! TU ERES MI SUBDITO! ¡Y ME OBEDECES!" grito lanzándose a mi cuello. Lo aparte de una patada en el pecho que lo hizo tambalear.

"¡chicos! ¡No peleen!" chillo Seth.

"CALLATE!" grito Sam volteándose para atacar al pequeño lobo. Me adelante y me puse frente de Seth cubriéndolo.

"¡NO SE TE OCURRA TOCAR AL CHICO! PORQUE TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO" gruñí.

"¡ESE NO ES TU PROBLEMA!" grito lanzándose a mi otra vez, lo voltee y le arañe la espalda asiéndolo aullar de dolor. Cuando cayó al piso, me acerque y gruñí en su oído.

"YO SOY EL NIETO DE EPHRAIM BLACK, Y TU, JAMAS ME IMPEDIRAS QUE TOME LO QUE, POR LEY ES MIO" gruñí antes de que su cuerpo salga de fase. Luego aullé fuertemente llamando a la manada. Al minuto todos estaban frente a mí, todos miraron a Sam asustados. Paul se acerco a Sam y lo olio para asegurarse que aun estaba vivo, luego se volvió a mí y me gruño adoptando pose de pelea.

"¡Paul detente!" gruñí y su cuerpo cedió.

"¡¿qué sucede?!" chillo sorprendido.

"el alfa ahora soy yo" dije mirándolo amenazadoramente.

"pero… ¡¿y Sam?!" pregunto Embry.

"¡estaba loco! Casi me ataca" dijo Seth cabizbajo recordando como Sam casi lo ataca y lo mal que se sintió al ver a su amigo a punto de matarlo.

"Paul, Embry lleven a Sam con los ancianos para que lo vean. Quil, Jared deán una vuelta creo que he olfateado algo al norte, y no era un venado. Los demás se van a descansar. Seth ven conmigo" todos iban a replicar por lo que gruñí fuertemente y desaparecieron todos de mi alrededor menos Seth.

"ven, corramos un rato" dije comenzando a correr. El sonrió y corrió a mi lado. Cuando llegamos al río que dividía el territorio nuestro del de los chupasangres nos detuvimos. Me metí en el río bajo la atenta mirada de Seth quien estaba a punto de correr a sacarme de ahí, por lo que voltee y le sonreí tristemente dándole a entender que estaba algo loco pero no sería capaz de meter en problemas a mis hermanos.

"lo sé… solo que tengo miedo por ti. Jake tengo miedo de que te perdamos a ti, ósea, que vuelvas a irte y me dejes aquí solito…" dijo como niño.

"no estarías 'solito' tienes a toda la manada y a Leah" suspire.

"no, la manada no me quiere. Y Leah… creo que quiere mas a los chupasangres" dijo sarcástico.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunte confundido.

"¡fácil! Detesta que le hable, que le mire, que coma con ella, que nos manden de vigilancia juntos. ¡Hasta se fue con Sam y no quiere ir conmigo! Y lo de la manada… ellos dicen que soy un niño bobo, que no sé lo que hago, que soy pésimo en la lucha… ¡y como carajo quieren que sea bueno si no me dejan practicar destrozando algunos chupasangres! Ash! Ahora me estoy quejando como Embry cuando Emily no quiere darle de comer" gruño. Lo mire y reí. "¡¿qué mierda es gracioso?!" mascullo enojado.

"nada… solo que… ahora veo lo maduro y hombre que te has hecho" dije sonriendo y recordando cuando lo llevaba en mi espalda corriendo por en medio de las mujeres lavando la ropa en el río.

"bonitos recuerdos… pero ya crecí, y no quiero que me traten como a un niño cuando no lo soy" dijo cabizbajo "y contigo me siento bien, tú no eres gruñón si no te molesto, eres divertido, chillón de vez en cuando, llorón por una pendeja que no vale la pena, etc. En síntesis prefiero estar en tu manada" dijo sonriendo grandemente.

"NO le digas así…" gruñí y el retrocedió riéndose de mi "y yo no tengo manada, yo ni siquiera sé cómo ser un macho alfa"

"¿ah, no? ¿Y que fue eso hace media hora? Le diste ordenes a los chicos como si fueras macho alfa de tooooda la vida" replico emocionado.

"no… yo… no… ¡yo no hice eso!" tartamudee como idiota.

"si, si lo hiciste. Y estuvo muy bueno ver a Paul postrado ante ti, ¡oh alfa mío!" dijo asiendo una tonta reverencia.

"¡cállate!" gruñí.

"¡oh! ¡La primera orden que me das! ¡Qué bellooo!" Chillo. Yo le gruñí mostrándole que hablaba en cerio el me miro confundido y luego escuchamos el aullido de Jared. Nos miramos y corrimos asia el lugar de donde provenía el llamado.

"¡¿qué sucede?!" pregunte a Jared cuando llegamos a su lado.

"hay un nuevo rastro, y es muy reciente… no se dé cuanto tiempo pero es muy fuerte" dijo arrugando la nariz.

"es de hace unos 3 días" dijo Seth olfateando con cara de asco.

"Lo que tu digas, peque" se burlo Quil.

"porque no vas a jugar con autitos y te dejas de joder" se carcajeo Jared. No hable y deje en blanco mi mente solo para ver como reaccionaria Seth y me sorprendió demasiado lo que hizo.

"no, no se me da la gana, ok?! Y no me jodan si no quieren salir lastimados" gruño Seth muy enojado.

"uyyyyy! Miren no mas… ¡el peque se enojo!" dijo Quil. Seth se lanzo sobre el hecho una furia, dando golpes certeros y fuertes mordidas profundas a las patas de Quil quien aullaba de dolor.

"¡qué haces! Porque no detienes a Seth?! Esta lastimando a Quil!" se quejo Jared.

"Seth! Ya es suficiente, le diste la paliza que su padre nunca le dio. ¡Bien hecho chico!" dije riendo a carcajadas. Seth se detuvo y limpio la sangre de Quil de su hocico en el pasto. Y luego se acerco a mí y se posiciono a mi derecha desafiando con la mirada a Quil, ahí lo vi, el seria mi Beta.


	2. Un cambio drástico

Lo que está entre comillas ( "" ) son conversaciones mentales entre LOBOS.

Lo que está en **negrita** son conversaciones a lejanía o por teléfono.

**(NT.A)** **gracias por leer me encanta que les guste, acá les dejo otro capi disfrútenlo ;) **

Cap. 2 P.D.V: Jacob

Un cambio drástico…

"_Seth! Ya es suficiente, le diste la paliza que su padre nunca le dio. ¡Bien hecho chico!" dije riendo a carcajadas. Seth se detuvo y limpio la sangre de Quil de su hocico en el pasto. Y luego se acerco a mí y se posiciono a mi derecha desafiando con la mirada a Quil, ahí lo vi, él sería mi Beta._

"¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡¿EL NIÑO SERA TU BETA, PERO QUE TE PASA?!" grito Quil furioso.

"¡¿qué?! Yo… yo… ¡¿tu Beta?!" tartamudeo Seth sorprendido.

"si, y es una decisión tomada. A menos que tu no quieras Seth" dije.

"yo… ¡no se! Esto… es…" gruño Seth.

"tranquilo, tomate tu tiempo. Igual debo informales a los Ancianos de mi decisión, no quiero mal entendidos. Ven conmigo, vamos a mi casa. Tengo hambre" dije comenzando a correr asia mi casa. Seth me siguió de cerca todo el tiempo, cuando llegamos vimos a Billy en la puerta de la casa esperándonos. Me acerque y lamí su rostro, el rió y me golpeo el hocico para que me alejara. Seth aulló y salió de fase entre los árboles, lo imite y me acerque a mi padre riendo al ver que aun tenía algo de baba en la mejilla _veo que ya te dijeron lo sucedido_ dije limpiando su mejilla.

_algo asi, igual espero que tú me digas lo que sucedió desde tu punto de vista_ dijo entrando a la casa.

_ ¿crees que se enojo?_ pregunto Seth nervioso.

_Seth, si está enojado es conmigo y no contigo asi que cálmate_ conteste palmeando su espalda.

_no, ahora soy de tu manada y creo que tus problemas son los míos_

_no diré gracias porque no te lo estoy pidiendo_ gruñí entrando a la casa. Nos fuimos a la cocina, donde prepare algo de comer y lo devoramos rapidísimo con el hambre que teníamos casi terminamos con toda la comida que había para el mes (debo ir de compras) pense.

_hijo, hablemos_ dijo mi padre entrando a la cocina _Seth déjanos a solas_ pidió. Seth se levanto y se fue murmurando "¡claro! Seth es el niño" tan bajo que solo yo lo escuche y reí.

_a Seth no le gusta que lo traten de niño_ dije una vez que él se fue.

_es un niño Jacob_ bufo.

_no papá, él no es un niño y con toda la razón del mundo está enojado_ dije con voz cansada.

_ok, que estea enojado todo lo que quiera. ¡Es un niño y punto!_ dijo dando por cerrado el tema _asi que tomaste tu puesto_ dijo serio.

_ ¿hay algún problema con eso?_ pregunte enojado.

_ ¡claro que no! Estoy muy feliz por ello, siempre te imagine como un gran Macho Alfa_ dijo sonriendo.

_ ¿pero…?_

_pero, creo que no lo has hecho de la manera correcta, Sam está muy enojado porque ya no es el "Jefe" creo que tanto tiempo siéndolo ya se le subió a la cabeza. Y por otro lado hiciste lo correcto ya que él tarde o temprano tendría que abandonar la manada por Emily, es todo confuso pero es exactamente eso lo que está sucediendo ahora. Tú Alfa, Sam furioso, Emily contenta, los ancianos confundidos por tu decisión y yo… orgulloso de ti_ miro asia la ventana y rió_ tu madre, ella, también debe estar muy orgullosa de ti_ aseguro mirando la foto de mi madre que estaba en la mesada.

_papá, no he hecho muchas cosas como para que ella estea orgullosa de mi, solo soy un pendejo tarado_ gruñí sentándome en una silla.

_ ¡claro que no! Eres un chico común, bueno algo asi_ dijo riendo_ hijo, ¿porque se me hace que te arrepientes de tomar tu puesto?_ pregunto mirándome fijamente.

_porque es asi, creo que me precipite un poco. ¡Es que Sam casi me corre del bosque! Y eso me puso furioso_ murmure.

_ ¿te quería correr del bosque?_ pregunto confundido.

_es que por ahí, tal vez… andaba destrozado algunos árboles_ murmure.

_ ¿de cuantos estamos hablando?_

_oh! Nada, solo unos… 30?_ dije como si nada.

_30?! ¡¿Sabes que eso no se puede ocultar?! ¡Pusiste en riesgo la manada y a todos aquí! ¡Sabes que los arboles son los que mantienen el olor de los lobos, y es eso lo que nos libra de los vampiros!_grito enojado.

_lo siento_ susurre.

_oh, Jacob. Que voy a hacer contigo_ suspiro pesadamente.

_nada, si tanto molesto aquí, en MI tierra, donde nací. Simplemente me iré_ gruñí levantándome y tirando la silla lleno de furia.

_hijo! ¡No quiero que te vayas, solo quiero que seas mas responsable y maduro!_ dijo triste.

_yo no quería esto, yo quería ser común. Un chico sin problemas como los demás, quería vivir en paz… sin garrapatas chupasangres o lobos feroces… solo un chico común_ murmure llorando de la furia.

_pero es esto lo que eres Jake, eres un licántropo, y Alfa. Es tu responsabilidad… la manada y la tribu, ahora está en tus manos_ dijo abrazándome.

_ ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡Papá ya no quiero esto, ya no! ¡Dime que hay una manera de dejar de ser una bestia, te lo suplico!_

_no hijo, no hasta que controles perfectamente tus habilidades, o… te… imprimes_ murmuro.

_NO! ¡Jamás! ¡No me convertiré en un estúpido idiota que besa todo por donde camine una mujer!_ grite.

_hijo, es esa la solución a tus problemas, una vez que te haigas imprimado, todo lo demás será de menos valor, el dolor desaparecerá, y se convertirá en amor…_ no escuche mas, solo salí corriendo de la casa. Cuando llegue al bosque me quite los pantalones gastados, entre en fase y corrí.

"Jake! ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Seth.

"lejos Seth, lejos" gruñí.

"no me dejes, iré contigo" dijo apareciendo a mi lado. Me detuve de golpe y gruñí.

"no Seth, quédate."

"¡no! ¡No quiero que me dejes, además dijiste que no lo harías, Jake no te vayas por favor!" suplico.

"que se valla, es mejo para todos" gruño Paul inconscientemente.

"¡sí!" lo secundo Quil, mi diseque mejor amigo "lo siento, solo que no haces las cosas como debes" se disculpo.

"Seth, quedas a cargo de la manada" dije volteándome para correr otra vez.

"¡¿qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Yo soy el beta de Sam!" grito Paul.

"Sam ya no es Alfa, y si te gusta, pues bien y si no pues te las arreglas para que te guste" Gruñí.

"Jake prometiste quedarte" murmuro Seth.

"oh si… ¨Jake prometiste quedarte¨ ¡llorón!" gruño Paul.

"¡PAUL BASTA!" grite y él se tumbo en el suelo chillando. Aullé llamando a toda la manada. Collin, Brady, Embry y Leah llegaron corriendo a los pocos minutos.

"tengo que salir…" empecé.

"no, no tienes. Solo te irás otra vez." Gruño Seth.

"Seth" dije a modo de advertencia, el gruño pero se calló "solo será un par de días, necesito respirar un poco y aquí es insoportable la compañía" mire a Paul quien rodo los ojos.

"prométeme que será solo un par de días, Jacob" gruño Seth.

"te lo juro, Seth" sonreí levemente.

"ok" asintió.

"y mientras yo no estee, Seth será el Alfa ok?" pregunte con tono amenazador.

"estás loco mi hermano no será tu Beta" gruño Leah.

"pero… Seth?!" chillo Embry.

"¿quién si no es él? Paul es tan temperamental que terminaría matando a los chupasangres en frente de los humanos, Leah… es Leah y no creo que sea bueno, al menos que quieran que ella se abuse del poder sobre ustedes" insinué ella gruño y rió pensando algunas torturas para los chicos. Todos negaron con la cabeza fervientemente "Quil tiene suficiente con la pequeña Clarie y no le queda tiempo para nada, Jared está solo para Kim, Sam está ocupado culpándome de no sé qué cosas con los ansíanos, Collin es novato, Brady es muy bueno pero sin ofender. Mi confianza esta puesta en Seth, chicos enójense si quieren, ódienme pero Seth queda a cargo de la manada" dije exasperado.

"él no puede ordenarnos nada, es solo un niño llorón" dijo Paul burlón.

"Seth" dije quitándome de su camino. Seth se lanzo a Paul y lo acorralo entre el piso y sus afilados dientes a 1cm de su cuello.

"vuelve a decir que soy un niño y te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida, y Rachell quedara muy triste porque ya no tendrás partes masculinas" gruño en su oído. Paul chillo. "¿alguien mas me va a subestimar?" gruño. Todos negaron con la cabeza sabiendo que si alguien podía revelarse ese era Paul y ahora estaba como un cachorro tirado en el suelo.

"¡no soy un cachorro!" gruño Paul. Seth se volteo para mirar a Paul amenazadoramente y este se calló de golpe.

"¡BASTA! SETH QUEDA A CARGO DE LA MANADA Y PUNTO. ¡¿ES UNA ORDEN TODO LO QUE ÉL DIGA ENTENDIDO?!" gruñí. Todos asintieron.

"te esperare aquí, en 2 días" advirtió Seth.

"si, papá" dije sarcástico. Comencé a correr sin saber a dónde. Llegue a Los Ángeles donde me compre algo de ropa y comida. Pasee por las playas en busca de alguna chica bonita de la cual imprimarme. Pero nada, todas eran bonitas pero yo no tenía otra cosa en mi cabeza que no fueran esos ojos chocolates que tanto me gustaban.


	3. ¡¿Acaso Dios me odia!:

Cap. 3 P.D.V: Jacob

¡¿Acaso Dios me odia?!:

_Comencé a correr sin saber a dónde. Llegue a Los Ángeles donde me compre algo de ropa y comida. Pasee por las playas en busca de alguna chica bonita de la cual imprimarme. Pero nada, todas eran bonitas pero yo no tenía otra cosa en mi cabeza que no fueran esos ojos chocolates que tanto me gustaban._

_ay!_ chillo alguien mire asia abajo y vi a una pequeña niña que había chocado con mis piernas.

_ ¿estás bien?_ pregunte bajándome a su altura.

_sip, solo que choque con tus piernotas!_ dijo riendo.

_ ¿cómo te llamas?_ le pregunte.

_Isabella_ contesto riendo. La mire fijamente borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro al acto, Isabella, justo de todos los nombres que había en el mundo se tenía que llamar Isabella._ ¿qué? ¿No te gusta mi nombre?_ me pregunto al borde de lagrimas.

_no!... no es eso, solo que me acorde de… una ex amiga_ murmure.

_ ¿por qué ex? ¿Ya no quiere ser tu amiga?_ pregunto tristemente.

_eh… algo asi_ respondí.

_ ¡Isa, ven aquí! ¡Ahora!_ Chillo una mujer acercándose.

_uy!, me olvide de no hablar con extraños_ susurro como un secreto.

_ Disculpa tiene la costumbre de correr sin mirar a donde_ dijo la mujer con un raro intento de coqueteo.

_ehh… si no hay problema, bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós Isabella_ dije sintiendo como su nombre quemaba mi pecho.

_adiós!_ dijo comenzando a caminar de la mano de su madre. Mire mientras ella se alejaba, recordando a mi Bella. ¿Si es que seguía viva, me extrañaba tanto como yo a ella? No lo creo, tenía a su garrapata, para que me quisiera a mí.

Corrí por la playa un rato, hasta que sentí algo frio por mi pecho desnudo ya que estaba sin remera.

_ ¡lo siento!_ chillo una rubia con una detestable voz nasal intentando coquetear conmigo.

_no hay problema_ murmure tomando la remera que llevaba en mi cintura y secándome los restos de su soda.

_ ¿cómo te llamas?_ pregunto jugando con su cabello. ¿Alguna vez dije que desatesto a las rubias? ¿No?... pues ahora lo saben ¬¬

_eh… Ja… Jared_ respondí dudoso.

_ ¡oh que lindo nombre!... yo me llamo Marie_ ¡OH POR DIOS QUE NO SE CANSA DIOS DE JODERME LA VIDA!, gruñí en mi fuero interno.

_que bien_ gruñí comenzando a correr otra vez. Corrí hasta el bosque mas cercano donde entre en fase y regrese a La Push.

"¡chicos! ¡Huelo a Jake!" chillo Brady. Mantuve mi mente en blanco para que no me encontrasen.

"¿seguro?" pregunto Seth.

"¡cierto! ¡Hermano él anda por aquí!" dijo Collin.

"¡hola!" grite de golpe.

"¡idiota! Casi me matas del susto" gruño Jared.

"¡Jake! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... saliste hace 5 horas apenas" dijo Seth.

"¿qué?... ¿te molesta que haiga venido? Si quieres que me valla pues me voy" dije volteándome como para correr.

"¡Nooo! ¡No seas tarado! ¡Sabes que lo que menos quiero es tenerte lejos, hermano!" chillo lamiendo mi cara.

"¡duhjj! ¡Qué asco!" gruñí mientras todos reían a carcajadas.

"¿ya regresaste?... preferiría que volvieras por donde viniste" gruño Paul.

"¡cállate Paul!" gruño Seth. Paul miro asia otro lado enojado y no volvió a abrir la boca.

"¡vaya!... ¡creo que ya encontré tu remedio! Cada vez que te encuentre en MI casa, comiendo MI comida, sentado en MI sillón y manoseando a MI hermana, llamare a Seth para que te corra" dije burlón.

"Jacob, no busques problemas donde no los hay" gruño Seth.

"¡sí, señor!" dije haciendo un torpe saludo militar con mi pata.

"¡oye! Hemos estado siguiendo el rastro que encontramos hoy a la mañana, y encontramos algo nuevo, debe tener como 3 horas" comento Seth.

"creemos que viene cuando tu no estas" agrego Paul.

"pero eso es solo una suposición" dijo Seth.

"¿quieren que me valla para ver si vuelve?" pregunte dudoso.

"Si" dijo Paul.

"¡No!" dijeron Seth, Collin, Brady y Jared.

"¡ganamos por mayoría!" festejo Brady y Paul bufo.

"Sam quiere hablar contigo" dijo Paul.

"¿como esta?" pregunte sintiéndome mal por como lo había atacado.

"¡¿recién ahora preguntas eso?! ¡Como carajo quieres que estea, el era nuestro alfa y tu le quitaste el puesto solo para irte y dejarnos solos! El está furioso por eso, asi que mejor ve preparándote para otra lucha" gruño.

"¡PAUL O TE CALLAS O TE CALLO YO!" rugió Seth y Paul se encogió en su lugar.

"está bien Seth, no te preocupes sé que me equivoque. Paul ve con Sam y dile que iré a verlo luego, ahora tengo que ver qué sucede con el nuevo rastro" el asintió murmurando un 'ahora soy una paloma mensajera' y se fue antes de que Seth lo corriera.

"Jake, ¿por qué volviste? Pense que yo tendría que ir a buscarte para que vuelvas pero no pense que volverías asi" dijo Seth confundido.

"luego te cuento, ahora vamos por la nueva garrapata" gruñí antes de seguir el asqueroso olor de la sanguijuela.

"¡iuuuuu! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Tengo ganas de vomitar!" chillo Collin.

"espera a que nos encontremos a uno, será peor" dije asqueado.

"dejen de quejarse y cállense, escuche algo" Gruño Seth.

"ok" dije sorprendido. Seth camino lentamente sin hacer ruido hasta el borde del rio que separaba el territorio de los chupasangres Cullen del nuestro, olfateo y arrugo la nariz de golpe.

"¡CORRAN!" grito volteando, nadie le contradijo solo salimos corriendo cuando sentimos a un grupo de chupasangres correr detrás de nosotros.

Gracias por sus comentarios ;) pronto actualizo otra vez besitos…


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 P.D.V: Jacob

"_¡CORRAN!" grito volteando, nadie le contradijo solo salimos corriendo cuando sentimos a un grupo de chupasangres correr detrás de nosotros. _

Nosotros éramos solo 5 y ellos eran 10 por lo que nos matarían en segundo si nos quedábamos. "¡Jake! ¡No sé qué hacer!" aulló Seth asustado.

"recuerda que tú querías matar unos chupasangres, aquí tienes la oportunidad de llevar a los ancianos unas cabezas ¿qué te parece?" pregunte bajando la velocidad. Alce la cabeza aullé fuertemente llamando a toda la manada que llegaron a los pocos segundos con 3 lobos nuevos.

"¡¿hay nuevos?!" pregunte.

"si, pero no hay tiempo, los necesitamos" dijo Sam llegando a mi lado.

"¡no podemos ponerlos en peligro! ¡Chicos a casa!" grite a los nuevos ellos me miraron y no se movieron "¡ES UNA ORDEN!" gruñí y ellos salieron disparados asia la tribu.

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡LOS NECESITAMOS!" grito Sam.

"¡CALLATE SAM! SETH DIME A QUE DISTANCIA ESTAN LOS CHUPASANGRES" dije a ver que los aviamos perdido.

"a unos 3 kilómetros" dijo olfateando.

"ok. Jared, Embry, Quil por detrás. Collin, Brady, Sam y Leah acorrálenlos asia el este. Seth, me acompañaras destrozando algunos por adelante ¿qué te parece?" dije.

"¡perfecto!" dijo Seth entusiasmado.

"¡NO! ¡Lo van a lastimar!" chillo Leah.

"¡cállate Leah! A ti no te importaba lo que hago, ¡¿Recuerdas?!" grito Seth furioso.

"¡ahí vienen!" chillo Brady.

"¡Jacob! ¡Por favor reacciona!" la ignore "¡Te juro que te mato si le pasa algo a mi hermanito!" gruño. Antes de ir a su puesto.

_¡lobitos! ¿Donde andan? ¡Queremos saber a qué sabe su sangre!_ dijo una rubia pequeña.

_Jane, no creo que te hagan caso hermanita, lo aremos por la fuerza_ dijo otro. Nosotros estábamos en la copa del árbol, costaba subir, pero gracias a las niñerías de Seth lo habíamos aprendido todos.

_ ¡esto apesta Alec!... deben estar por aquí_ la rubia miro asia los costados buscando un lugar donde podría encontrarnos pero nada. Suavemente gruñí a sentir su asqueroso hedor y la rubia miro donde estábamos_ ¡ahí!_ Chillo.

Seth se lanzo a un grandote y yo a la rubia y al otro que se llamaba Alec. No tenía idea de que mierda pero la estúpida rubia nos quedo mirando fijamente sin hacer nada por lo que casi a agarre pero el idiota de su hermano sanguijuela me tiro a un lado.

_¡Jane! ¡Nuestros dones no sirven!_ grito asustado.

_¡ ¿por qué mierda?!_ Chillo ella. _¡retirada!_ grito y todos desaparecieron al segundo. Mire asia todos lados y vi a toda la manada confundida.

"¡¿que. Mierda. Fue. Eso?!" tartamudeo Sam.

"no tengo idea" respondí igual o mas sorprendido que el.

"¡¿y Seth?!" chillo Leah. Todos volteamos en busca de él pero no lo veíamos, "¡Seth! ¡¿Donde estas?!" chillo otra vez.

"¡aquí! Casi no puedo con esto… ¿me ayudan?" pregunto saliendo detrás de unos arbustos. Mire lo que tenia y vi que era la sanguijuela grande, lo venía arrastrando a penas ya que era enorme.

"¿y la cabeza?" pregunto Brady.

"eh… debe estar por allá" respondió Seth apuntando a él arbusto de donde salió.

"sip estaba allí" dijo Collin saliendo con la cabeza de la sanguijuela en la boca.

"¡iiiuuuu! ¡Qué asco! ¡Deja eso!" se quejo Brady.

"¿tú lo mataste?" pregunto Sam boquiabierto.

"sip, ¿por?" pregunto Seth como si nada.

"excelente, sabía que podrías" dije empujándolo juguetonamente.

"gracias Jake, tu eres el único que confía en mi aquí" gruño mirando a Leah quien estaba en shock aun.

"yo… yo… ¿estás bien? ¿No te mordió? ¿Te rasguño? ¿Te duele algo?" comenzó a preguntar de golpe.

"no te importa Leah" dijo Seth ignorándola "ayúdame a llevar esto a los ancianos, a ver si asi me dejan en paz" comenzó a arrastras el cuerpo de la garrapata otra vez, mientras yo reía ya que la garrapata era enorme y Seth apenas podía arrastrarlo por el cuello de el abrigo y para el ojo humano se vería un perro gigante arrastrando a un tipo sin cabeza.

"¡sí! ¡Tienes razón!" rió Brady. Seth gruño pidiendo ayuda, yo tome el cuerpo, lo cargue en mi lomo y Seth tomo la cabeza y corrió asia la tribu riendo, reboleando la cabeza de la sanguijuela por todos lados mientras nosotros reíamos por sus ocurrencias.

Cuando estábamos llegando vimos a los chicos nuevos sentados alrededor de la fogata de los ancianos quien nos miraron sorprendidos a ver que no habíamos salido de fase me acerque a mi padre y deje el cuerpo de la garrapata a sus pies el me miro sorprendido cuando señale a Seth quien traía la cabeza y lo puso encima del cuerpo en signo que la victoria había sido suya.

_ ¡Seth! ¡Hijo como te vas a meter en esos líos!_ Chillo Sue, su madre. El rodo los ojos y luego lamio su rostro mientras ella ría.

_entiendo lo que quieres decir con esto Seth, desde ahora, ya nadie te tratara como niño, eres todo un hombre_ dijo mi padre acariciando su cabeza. Seth aulló contento mientras todos reíamos. Jared y Quil tomaron el cuerpo y la cabeza de la sanguijuela, la llevaron a quemar y esparcir sus cenizas lejos. Y al cabo de unos minutos volvieron riendo.

"Seth, ¿podemos hablar?" pregunto Leah algo tímida. Un momento… ¡¿LEAH TIMIDA?! Todos nos volteamos a verla mientras ella nos gruñía "¡no se metan en lo que nos les importa!" y si… todo lo bueno no podía durar. "¡o te callas o te muerdo!" me gruño.

"solo estoy pensando, es tu culpa, ¡metiche de mentes!" reí. Ella se acerco lentamente e inesperadamente ¡me mordió mi pata! Aullé de dolor mientras ella y los otros reían.

_ ¡hija! ¡No muerdas a Jacob!_ chillo Sue.

_no tienen arreglo_ murmuro mi padre riendo. Yo le enseñe los dientes, enojado y fui asia el bosque para salir de fase. Me puse mis pantalones y me uní a la fogata cojeando. Salude y di la bienvenida a la manada a Nathan (Neizan), Joel (Yoel) y Mason (Meison). Me senté al lado de Seth quien comía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

_ ¡hey! ¡Porque no me dejas algo!_ dije riendo mientras empujaba levemente a Seth.

_ ¡no te quejes! Aquí tienes lo tuyo, lo tuve que esconder de Collin_ me entrego una fuente con mucha carne y arroz.

_ ¡oye! ¡Eso no es justo!_ Chillo Collin.

_ ¡no te quejes que comiste todo lo que dejaron las chicas!_ le regaño Seth. Después de ese, tonto momento, cada uno fuimos a muestras casas a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ ¡hijo! ¡Levanta! ¡Alguien quiere hablarte!_ dijo mi padre emocionado. Me senté en la cama tallando mis ojos mientras tomaba el teléfono.

_ ¿hola?_ dije con vos ronca.

_hola, ¿te desperté?_ dijo su voz… ¡esa vos! ¡Era ella!...

Cap. 5 P.D.V: Jacob.

__hola, ¿te desperté?_ dijo su voz… ¡esa vos! ¡Era ella!..._

_ ¡¿Bella?!_ casi grite.

_como estas, Jake_ me pregunto mientras reía, su vos era rara pero la podía identificar fácilmente.

_bueno… ¿estoy vivo no?_ le respondí de mala gana.

_si, supongo… ¿estás muy enojado? ¿Por eso no llamaste mas?_ pregunto algo dolida.

_Bella, tu ya tienes a tu garrapata… ¡perdón! "esposo" no entiendo que haces llamándome_ dije tratando de ocultar la emoción de mi vos.

_Jake, el es mi esposo, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y no escuchar tu voz en 7 años no es muy bonito que digamos_ murmuro.

_acéptalo Bella, no me necesitas. Y si estas con él es porque asi tu lo quisiste, yo te di a elegir, y tu ya elegiste… lo elegiste a él… pero creo que eso es lo mejor, aun que no lo creas… ahora solo logro pensar en ti como mi amiga perdida… mi hermana muerta_ gruñí.

_sabes?... tenias razón_ dijo riendo amargamente.

_ ¿qué?... ¿ya te arrepentiste de haberte casado con la sanguijuela?_ pregunte sorprendido.

_no!... no me refiero a eso. Edward es un hombre excelente y lo amo… mas bien me refiero a que tenias razón cuando me dijiste que una vez que yo me convirtiera en una de ellos… seriamos… enemigos naturales_ murmuro.

_que?! ¡¿Ya… ya… e-res una… chupasangre?!_ grite entre sorprendido y furioso.

_si Jake…_ susurro.

_ ¡¿porqué Bella?!... porque me jodes la vida asi! ¡¿Para qué mierda me llamas?! ¡¿Solo para decirme que ya eres una demonio chupasangre igual que ellos?! ¡No me jodas más! Vive tu vida, si es que es vida lo que tienes. No me llames mas, no quiero saber más de ti… desde ahora, tú estás muerta para mi Isabella_ murmure con lágrimas en los ojos.

_no! Jake! Por favor no digas eso, me lastimas_ chillo con vos agonizante.

_hasta nunca_ gruñí cortando.

_hijo, ella… ella, ya es…_ pregunto mi padre dejando la frase inconclusa.

_NO!_ grite_ Bella Swan, a muerto_ gruñí saliendo de la habitación. Corrí asia el bosque y deje que la furia se apoderara de mi cuerpo, sentí fuego correr por mis venas y se aumento el dolor cuando sentí a mi cuerpo cambiar de forma. Comencé a correr sin fijarme a donde solo corrí, y corrí recordando cada momento con mi mejor amiga.

***********Flashback***********

_ ¿estás bien?_ pegunte acercándome a la niña que se había caído al tropezar con sus propios pies.

_si, es que soy algo torpe_ rio ella sonrojándose fuertemente.

_algo?!... yo diría mucho_ dije riendo a carcajadas, ella me fulmino con la mirada y me calle de golpe_ eh… soy Jacob, tengo 8 años, ¿y tú?_ pregunte dándole mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

_Bella Swan, tengo 10_ dijo sonrojándose otra vez…

***********Fin Del Flashback 1***********

Gruñí al recordarlo tan bien. Cuando otro recuerdo me golpeo.

***********Flashback 2***************

_Bella?!_ pregunte sorprendido.

_Mmmm. Si soy yo_ dijo ella sonrojándose.

_ ¿no te acuerdas de mí?_ pregunte riendo.

_esa risa…_ dijo pensando, luego su rostro se ilumino en una sonrisa mientras saltaba a mi cuello_ Jake! ¡Cuánto tiempo!_ chillo fuertemente.

_¡me estas ahorcando!_ me queje mientras ella me soltaba. Rió y se sonrojo fuertemente otra vez_ no cambias mas eh?_ dije acariciando su mejilla.

_no, creo que no… en cambio tu, cuántos años tienes 14?_ pregunto solo para discutir ya que sabía que tenía mas.

_no Isabella, tengo 15 y cumpliré 16 pronto_ dije orgulloso.

_no me digas Isabella!_ gruño.

_no digas que tengo 14_ dije en el mismo tono.

_ ¡trato hecho!_ dijo riendo.

************Fin Del Flashback 2**************

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de borrar el recuerdo de esa sonrisa de mi cabeza mientras aumentaba la velocidad y otro recuerdo volvía a mí.

************Flashback 3**************

_Estaré aquí, luchando por ti, hasta que tu corazón deje de latir, Bella… No olvides que tienes otras opciones._ le dije mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos

—Pero yo no las quiero_ gruño apartándose.

*********** Flash-back 3**************

Aullé de dolor al recordarla, toda mi alma se estrujo de dolor. No tenía sentido vivir, no cuando mi mejor amiga ya estaba muerta...

"¡no se te ocurra pensar eso!" gruño Seth mientras aparecía a mi lado. "es doloroso perderla, pero recuerda que los Cullen son nuestros amigos y…"

"¡NO! ELLOS NO SON NUESTROS AMIGOS, SON UNOS DEMONIOS QUE APARECIERON EN ESTE PODRIDO MUNDO" rugí furioso.

"¡tranquilo! Solo decía… Jake, te lo ruego. No nos dejes, te necesitamos… además, donde iras. Billy ya no está para esta clase de juegos, el se preocupa de mas y no querrás perderlo, yo sé lo que se siente perder a un padre y eso no es lindo te lo aseguro" murmuro deteniéndose. Me detuve y le mire fijamente. El tenia razón, mi padre estaba aquí, no podía dejarlo solo. Y mi… mi manada. Tenía que aceptar mis responsabilidades y no salir corriendo cuando mas me necesitaban.

"si, me quedare." Suspire sentándome en el suelo.

"¡gracias!" chillo.

"si, si, si… solo que ahora mas que nunca necesitare tu ayuda. No me siento bien." Murmure acostándome y pegando mi mejilla a la tierra.

"Jake, sabes que cuentas conmigo para las que sea" dijo acostándose a mi lado.

"y conmigo también" chillo Brady saltando arriba mío.

"¡y yo!" grito Collin mientras saltaba arriba de Brady.

"¡me aplastan!" me queje apenas.

"¡y con nosotros también cuentas!" chillaron Embry, Quil, Jared y Paul.

"yo te molestare todo el día" dijo Paul riendo.

"ok, eso será de mucha ayuda" Dije sarcástico.

"Jacob, quiero hablar contigo a solas" Sam apareció entre los arboles mirándome fijamente, y no se veía nada bueno.

"¡no! Somos una manada, y los problemas que ahí se hablan todos juntos" gruño Seth.

"nadie te hablo a ti, niño" rugió Sam.

"Seth es mi Beta y le respetas" grite levantándome furioso "¡y ya le escuchaste, asique habla!" gruñí.

"tú eres igual de niño que él, no sirves para esto Jacob. ¡Solo sirves para andar llorando por la estúpida de Bella Swan por todos lados, y escapando cuando todos te necesitan!" gruño dándome en mi punto débil.

"Sam, dime algo. Haces esto porque amas a la manada, o por orgullo" pregunto Paul dejándome mudo.

"no te metas Paul!"

"¡si me meto! ¡Ya no quiero pelear con Jacob! ¡Ya no quiero ser el malo de la película! ¡Tú me hiciste asi, me dijiste que Jacob me odiaba y que me destruiría cuando pudiera! Pero no es asi! Con todo lo que le hice solo una vez me golpeo o tal vez dos, pero nunca, nunca lo hizo por odiarme. Es mi hermano" grito Paul furioso.

"¿Por qué dijiste eso Sam?" pregunte tratando de calmarme.

"¡porque es asi! ¡Tú nos odias! ¡Odias lo que eres y por consecutivo a nosotros!" gruño.

"no Sam. Yo no los odio, ni el ser licántropo. Yo odio lo que soy, el pendejo tarado e inmaduro que soy. Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a tratar de meter esas estupideces en la cabeza de los chicos" hable calmadamente.

"tú no me puedes obligar a no pensar Jacob" gruño Sam.

"y tú no me puedes obligar a que no te corra de aquí Sam" dije en su mismo tono.

"¡chicos! Mejor hablemos con los ancianos, esto se tiene que acabar" interrumpió Seth antes de que Sam se abalance a mí.

"¡te dije que no te metas!" le grito Sam dirigiéndose a atacar a Seth quien se irguió y gruño en defensa.

"¡SAM DETENTE!" grite con la inconfundible voz de alfa. El se cayó al piso gruñendo.

"¡tú no entiendes Jacob! Esto no es para ti, tú no sabes lo que es la responsabilidad" gruño mientras intentaba levantarse.

"intento saber lo que es, solo necesito que me ayuden. ¿O fue fácil para ti comenzar a ser licántropo?" gruñí.

"¡eso no viene al caso!" grito.

"¡si viene al caso, es lo mismo! Yo me estoy adaptando a esto. Y tú sabes que no es fácil" suspire.

"¡oigan! Los ancianos los llaman" dijo Leah llegando "¿qué está pasando?" pregunto confundida.

"¡nada que te importe!" gruño Sam.

"¡¿pero qué te pasa?! ¡Tu a mi ya no me gruñes!" grito Leah furiosa.

"Leah, por favor ignóralo. Y dile a los ancianos que vamos en camino" dije poniéndome en su camino. Ella me miro enojada pero no dijo nada solo se fue.

"vamos, y es una orden Sam" gruñí y todos se pusieron en camino. Cuando llegamos Sue estaba parada en la entrada del bosque con ropa para nosotros ya que la habíamos roto cuando nos transformamos de golpe.

_chicos, apúrense. Billy quiere hablar con ustedes_ dijo dejando la ropa en el piso y yéndose.

"¿qué será lo que quieren?" pregunto Seth.

_no tengo idea_ respondí mientras me vestía. Espere a los chicos y luego fuimos asia mi casa donde estaban los ancianos y mi padre quien era el jefe de la tribu.

Aca les dejo dos capítulos seguidos, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que me digan lo que les gusta y lo que no, besiitos!


End file.
